When Pig's Fly
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: Sirius manages to get a sleepy Remus to join him on a six a.m. stroll, find out what happens when secrets are revealed and Remus is not a morning person.


It was such a peaceful morning. The slowly rising sun's rays were slowly seeping through the window, and the only sounds to be heard was the shallow breathing from James and Peters bed, and the soft chirping of birds on the window outside. There were only two things wrong. . . First it was six o clock in the bloody morning, and he was suffocating!

"Ger'off me!" Remus groaned groggily trying to see through the sleepy haze clouding his vision. As his sight cleared he found himself looking into the bright with excitement stormy eyes of Sirius Black!

Remus couldn't help but get lost in those big beautiful eyes every time he looked into them. Sirius was one of his best mates! He shouldn't be swooning over him like a love sick first year girl! He was supposed to be straight for Merlin's sake! But he knew in his heart that that just wasn't the case. Sirius was perfect. Beautifully long black disheveled hair falling in his face at odd angles, finely toned muscles from hours of quiditch practice, and the most delicious, intoxicating scent Remus had ever inhaled. But he couldn't muse over those thoughts long as he came to term with the present situation, which just so happened to be Sirius straddling his waist and observing him curiously. He gasped as he realized what close proximity they were in to each other, and he squirmed, when he realized that his eyes weren't the only part of his body awake and alert.

"Sirius" he managed as calmly as he could "May I ask what the bloody hell your doing on top of me!"

"Hmm, you sure are cranky in the morning" he replied in amusement

"Well I don't usually prefer to be woken up with chest suffocation" he said pointedly indicating their position. To both their reluctance Sirius moved face slightly flushed.

"So, er, is there anything in particular that you wanted?" Remus spoke up first

"Well, kinda" he shifted uncomfortably

"I'm listening"

"Well, actually Moony, I don't really know."

"And you really felt the need to wake me up for that Padfoot?" he said quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, I guess I did, er . . . sorry"

"Uhh. . ."

"You want to go for a walk?" he asked suddenly after a slightly awkward beat of silence.

"Sure, I mean what else do I have to do at six a.m. sleep?"

"Very funny Moony"

Remus slowly got up and began to undress. Little was he aware of Sirius hungrily taking in his half naked figure dressed simply in a pair of simple Gryffindor colored boxers. He slowly slid on a pair of khaki trousers and a blue buttoned down shirt that Lily had once said went well with his eyes, causing James to get absurdly jealous, despite the fact that he had finally won Lilly over.

"Ready?" Remus said once he was finished and he turned to see an oddly motionless Sirius sitting on the edge of his bed with a look in his eyes that he really couldn't place, lust maybe, no, it couldn't be he thought. He silently cursed himself for getting his hopes up, Sirius, if anyone in the world, was straight. He had an undefeated record of dating at least all the girls in his year, and a few older. If he wasn't straight, then pigs could fly.

When Sirius didn't respond, Remus pointedly cleared his throat. Nothing. "Hello, earth to Padfoot" he said waving a hand in his face.

"Huh" Sirius started coming back from his dream like trance.

"I said, are you ready?"

"Course!" he excitedly linked arms with him, and half dragged him out the dormitory.

Once outside on the grounds, they slowly made their way around the lake. Sirius cautiously unlinked their arms and placed on tentative arm around Moony's delicate slender waist. It would appear to some as a normal gesture for most of the Marauders to have friendly touches, tackles, and hugs, as it should be for best mates. But neither of them really knew how much that simple action was torturing the both of them. They had both been secretly crushing on each other since fifth year, though they desperately tried to deny it to themselves at first. Sirius tried handling it by snogging every girl within arms length and at a reasonable age, preferably pretty, blonde, not to bright, and in his year. He soon realized that it was just making it worse due t the fact that he wished he was snogging Remus. And Remus handled the situation by immersing himself in books. Eventually they both realized that their efforts were fruitless, and eventually gave up. Sirius only dating occasionally when the girl asked him, and Remus still read avidly, but they both had come to terms with their emotions. Neither of them had any idea of the others feeling. The only ones that noticed that the two blokes fancied each other were Lilly and James, Peter liked to deny it and avoid the subject altogether for the possibility of losing his lunch.

After a few moments of peaceful silence, Remus was the first to speak.

"Padfoot?"

"Yeah"

"I-I got something to tell you"

"What"

"Don't laugh"

"Okay, all ears, I got something to tell you too, but I insist, you first"

He sighed shakily "Well I figure, you and James probably noticed by now that I've been single for a while now, and peters Probably too thick to even realize anything not food related or slightly more interesting than usual. Any way's the point is that I've been thinking about it for a while now and I figure I like bloke's as well as bird's, maybe even a bit more."

Suddenly Sirius' hand resting on Remus' hip was more noticeable than ever, and Sirius reluctantly withdrew it.

"Oh! Well . . . Interesting" Sirius said, his voice a little more high pitched than normal.

"Yeah" Remus replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"So . . . do- do you fancy anyone"

This was so called, dreaded, 'Moment of Truth'

"You"

Sirius felt like doing cartwheels. His mind was exploding with this new confession, revelation.

_Remus John Lupin likes me, Sirius, Sirius Orion Black. He likes me, he actually likes me._ He had been so caught up in his blissful musings that he barely noticed that they had stopped, and Remus' slowly falling, dreadfully nervous face. He was suddenly avidly studying his shirt sleeve.

_God that shirt makes him look __so__ sexy_ Sirius thought.

"Umm . . . So- Sorry Padfoot, I shouldn't have said that, it's okay. Please, can we just pretend that this never happened?

At those words, Sirius instantly snapped back to reality. What was he saying? Forget about the happiest moment in his life ha! Remus liked him too!

Remus turned to leave but Sirius caught him by the arm and slowly bulled him close by the waist, the other hand upping his face gently. Before Remus could even utter a single syllable let alone phrase, Sirius' lips were crashing down on his. It was beautiful. At first noses bumped, and teeth clicked, and it was a little sloppier than perfect, but after a second the desperation vanished and it became more of a kiss of passion and love. Remus' arms slowly snaked their way around Sirius' shoulders and wound his hands through his long silky black locks. Sirius' tongue slowly teased and traced the edge of Remus' bottom lip, begging for entrance to taste the inside of his mouth. Remus enthusiastically obliged. They're tongues gently began a foreign and delicious tango with each other. Sirius slowly flicked the tip of his tongue along the roof of Remus' mouth causing them both to moan. As they slowly broke apart,

still holding on to each other, from oxygen starvation, they gazed into each other's eyes. From just looking at each other, all questions were answered and nothing more need to be said. But still words were perfect.

"So yo- you really like me" Remus asked tentatively

"Love you" Sirius said with so much passion that it rendered Remus temporarily speechless

"I-I love you to" and then nothing more was said, as they fell back into a passionate, breathtaking kiss, gracefully, yet unceremoniously tumbling to the ground. The only barriers between them were there extremely frustrating clothes that were quickly strewn. Both gasped as the cold morning air bit at their exposed skin, but were soon warmed as the pressed closer together. Both moaned deeply into the others mouth as their hardened cocks rubbed together. They blissfully fell into their passion filled love making not giving a damn of their surroundings. . .

One hour later. . .

The two boys tumbled into the common room through the portrait hole laughing and holding hands, clothes slightly wrinkled and hair ruffled.

"Well it's about bloody time" Lily greeted them as they walked towards the couch, still hand in hand, where Lily, James, and Peter sat. Well Peter was still drifting in and out of sleep due to the early hour, but jumped at Prongs booming voice.

"Bloody hell! I thought it'd take you forever before you two caught on and got together."

"So, you don't care" Remus asked flushing.

"As long as you don't shag on my bed, I'm fine"

"Damn Prongs, you just ruined our plans for the rest of the day" Sirius said sarcastically, making Peter look, very, very sick.

And then pulling a blushing Remus into another kiss. That was a start of an amazing and unbelievable day. Remus thought. James is with Lily, Sirius is gay, they were together, so there must have been a pig flying somewhere.

_Authors note: My first Remus/Sirius slash. Hopefully the first of many. Please, please, please, review. _

_Reviews are love! =D_


End file.
